New Beginnings
by nyckolace
Summary: This is my version of 50 shades of grey. What if Ana never did the interview? What if they met at Ana's graduation? How will there lives turn out will they end up together? Will Christian still want Ana after seeing her for one minute? I do not OWN these Characters they are based off the 50 shades book by E.L James Fab mind.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these Characters, they are based off the Fifty shades books by E.L James

I'm super excited today is graduation day, I thought this day would never come all my hard work is finally paying off. I've worked part time at a hardware store to help me with finances while I was finishing my degree in Literature. I'm also really excited for the new journey I'm facing ahead. Leaving what I called my home for the last four years and moving to the big city with my best friend Kate is going to be great adventure for us, to see what our lives turn into as real life adults in the great big world. Having to manage paying bills and working full time, is kind of scary thinking that we are going to have to adapt to our new environment without all the friends and family pushing us one way or another. The choices we make from now on will fall directly on us and no one else.

Counting down the hours until I walk across the stage my stomach is in knots I'm really hoping I don't fall on my face in front of all my classmates and teachers. Kate is excited that I'm her personal Barbie Doll today, she has me in a beautiful plum dress and 6 inch heels. To the looks of it she is making my face look like a clowns face, I can feel the make up everywhere. Ugh, I love this woman but really, I'm not going to be on the cover of some magazine or anything. This is way to much, she is taking this personal make up assistant to far.

"Come on Kate, I don't need all this make up on."

"Steel we need to show off all the goods you have, you been stuck in your own Ana bubble for way too long, You will be breath taking, we just need to make all your features stand out and believe me you will be irresistible every person in the auditorium will want you."

"Fine, Kate but if you put any more make up on my face I'm going to wash it off, after I'm done killing you, it feels gross and heavy. You also know I like the all natural look not the model look. Everyone won't want me, I'm just plain bookworm Ana"

"When I'm done with you Ana you will anything but plain, Stop saying bad things about yourself, how many time do I have to tell you that your gorgeous."

I leave it at that I don't want to argue anymore with this woman, Its going to be the last time I'm her Barbie doll. While I'm waiting for Kate to finish up my hair and make up I call Ray my step dad but he is more like my real dad since he raised me to be the person I am today. He wanted to take me to gradation ceremony.

" Hey dad are you almost here?"

"Yes, Annie I'm pulling in the drive way now, see you in a little bit."

"see you soon Dad."

I take a final look in the mirror before I leave, I look different, my blue eyes are standing out like the sky on a sunny day, my hair is a beautiful golden brown with wavy curls hanging past my shoulders. My legs look like they are too long for my body with the dress and heels. I don't even recognize myself in the mirror, it seems like its playing tricks on my mind. I look older and beautiful, its a new Ana, new beginnings, new future, new everything, nothing will stop me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is today is the day, no turning back now. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I'm watching as they gather us up by names and place us in our spots for the graduation. To think this time next week I will be in Seattle with my best friend staring our new journey together in the condo her parents picked out for us. After the move she will be going on the last all family Vacation before entering in the new big world as working adult. While she is gone I have a couple of interview for publishing house as an intern. A big step forward, but hey I've been busting my butt off to reach this goal and hopefully someday Ill be one of the greatest publishers in the world.

This is it, we are starting to walk into the stadium my feet are wobbly, my stomach feel like butterflies are fluttering around. I'm praying.

"please god don't let me fall, please don't let me throw up."

I finally make it to my seat in one piece and we listen to the Dean talk about what a great class of graduates we have this year and what so many of us has accomplished and what a privilege it was to be apart of it. Then he introduces a special speaker who talks about feeding the world and how he made a huge donation to the school to help feed the less fortunate. This guy look really young to be donating so much money. He is also not bad looking. When He finishes up the Dean than Announces that its time to hand out the diplomas/degrees.

I'm waiting for my name to be call than there it is, "Ms. Anastasia Rose Steel" I shake the Deans hand an thank him, When I go shake the guest speakers hand I trip and fall face forward into him. I'm totally embarrassed but than I feel this shock/spark on my body where he is grabbing my arms like nothing I ever felt before. I straighten myself up and thank him for catching me than walk rapidly off stage. Only me clumsy Ana Steel will fall in front of everyone. What was that? never in my life did I feel something like that. Is he human? Its like a radioactive wave that went through me. I cannot explain what I felt when he touched me but it was something, did he feel it too?

POV CG

Why did I agree to being the guest speaker? I should of had Ros my right hand man, I mean right hand lady speak at the graduation today. This is just a waste of my time, I could be at home right now in my red room with Lelia going to town on her with a riding crop, I could suspend her from the ceiling, oh the possibilities are endless. This graduation seems like its taking forever, at that thought I hear my name being called. I explain to the graduates my plans for the future of this school.

Finally this is almost done, I should call Lelia when I'm done to make sure she is ready, when I get home. They start calling the graduates names and I have to shake everyone's hand, it seems a little tedious but I'm going to make beautiful things happen at this school. As I'm in my own thoughts I see this drop dead beautiful brunette come on stage, never in my life have I seen a woman with this much beauty. My thoughts start heading south until I see this beautiful woman start falling face first towards me. My reflexes catch her right away, I feel this shock go through me its unbelievable what I'm feeling. I see this beautiful girl cheeks turn this bright pink, that has to be the best color in the world. I ask if she is okay, but I think she is way to embarrassed to hear me as she scurry's off stage. What was that is she a trained sub? It seems like she was falling on purpose, I don't think there are people that clumsy in this world. I need to find more information about this woman, I send a quick email to Welch to get all their is to know about Ms. Anastasia Rose Steel.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm looking around for Ray so we can hurry up and go, I cannot believe I just fell in front of everyone landing on the guest speaker. On the positive side at least I did not fall on my face on the floor. I'm still looking for Ray, When Kate runs up to me.

"Ana OMG are you okay? What Happened? How did you fall?

"Kate calm down I'm fine, I have two left feet remember, What happened is you put me in high heels that I cannot stand in let alone walk in."

" I'm sorry Ana I did not think this would happen, I thought you could walk better in them. So What did Christian Grey say to you when he caught you from falling on the floor? He is totally hott right?"

" you better be sorry Kate I fell and embarrassed myself in front of everyone. He did not say anything, I think he was just as shocked as I was."

As we are chatting about my huge embarrassment Ray comes up and asked How I was and if I was alright? I was reassuring him I was fine when the guest speaker came up to check on me.

" Ms. Steel, How are you feeling?"

"I could be better thank you for asking Mr. ummm..."

"Mr. Grey" he said cutting me off

"Thanks for catching me Mr. Grey"

"your welcome and Congratulations on your degree"

Ray cut in before we can say anything else

"So Annie Where do you wanna go to celebrate? Kate your more than welcome to come as well?

Kate said "No thank you I have plans to go to dinner with my parents and my brother, Thanks for asking Ray. See ya later Steel"

"Bye Kate, Dad we can go back to the apartment and I can cook dinner for us and I can make you food to take with you so I know that your eating when I'm not around."

Ray Did not have time to answer before Mr. Grey step in

" Well Ms. Steel it was a pleasure chatting with you, I've got to talk to the Dean about the projects we have for the school"

That's when the photographer asked Mr. Grey if he take a picture of him for the school paper. He grabbed me around the waist "click click click" again when Mr. Grey touched me I felt the spark, Like gravity was pulling us together.

"Thank you again Mr. Grey for not letting me fall on my face"

"my pleasure Ms. Steel"

Then I watched him walk away and start talking to the dean but I can feel him staring at me, it made he uneasy. Ray interrupted my thoughts

"Annie we are NOT going to the apartment so you can cook we will go some where special."

So the entire time we are eating I'm thinking about what an ass I made of myself in front of the graduating class by falling on Christian Grey. Who does that? Who seriously is that clumsy? What was the electric pull I have towards him? I wonder if he felt it too?

After we are done eating Ray is taking me home I ask him if he is going to stay he declines and says he has a long drive home. I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek?

"Bye Dad love you, have a safe trip home."

"Love you too Annie, Have a safe trip to Seattle, sorry I can't help you move, I had that huge fishing trip, I planned a year ago."

"It okay Dad, take care."

I go up stairs, I finally feel relieved that this day is over, I finally Graduated, I'm done with school. Now I need to start packing for the move, and get a job. I slowing start making a mental check list when Kate walks in the door with a bottle of Wine.

"Come on Steel lets celebrate."

I go to the cupboard and get the wine glasses. Kate pours wine into the glasses.

"Cheers" we say together

"Steel let's go out dancing, let's get drunk, we can finally let our hair down cause we did it, we graduated."

"No Kate, I just want to say in tonight. I had enough for one day."

"Please Ana lets go."

Ugh I hate when she does that, begs me to go out with her. Those eyes no one can say no too.

"Fine only for a couple hours."

After about 5 rounds of drinks I'm feeling it, I feel loose, carefree, happy, right now I honestly don't care what people are thinking of me. As I'm on the dance floor I feel the spark, I start walking in the direction the spark is pulling me and I again start falling toward the floor. Within seconds I don't know what happening. One moment I'm falling and the next I'm in his Arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that is taking time to read my version of this story. I'm really hoping you guys are enjoining reading it as much as I am writing it. -Xtina**

"Hello Ms. Steel we met again."

"Hello Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to relax after conducting business most of the day."

I need to find Kate before I embarrass myself again in front of this man. I'm looking around, my eyes moving from one side to the other and I cannot seem to find Kate anywhere, I start feeling panicked when I finally see her coming out of the bathroom I start heading for that direction and realize that Christian still has ahold of my waist.

"Ms. Steel are you okay to walk by yourself?"

"Yes Christian I'm fine, thanks for catching me once again."

"I think I should assist you to your friend just in case you fall again."

Why he is wanting to assist me? Their are other beautiful, intelligent women here that will be more interesting than I am to be around. I'm trying to hurry over to Kate but Christian has us going at what seems like turtles pace. Finally, what seems like it took five minutes to reach my best friend.

"Kate can we go now, I'm really drunk and I've already made an ass of myself here today."

"Come on Steel one more round."

"Kate, I can not Physically stand up for another round lets go."

Christian starts talking before Kate can Answer

"If you want to leave I can take you home, It will also make feel better knowing you got there safely."

"No thanks Christian, I can get myself home thanks for offering."

"Fine Steel, lets go, let me get our stuff from the table first than we will leave."

I watch Kate turn on her heels and head to the table we were sitting at for the last couple hours.

"Well it was nice running or can I say falling into you again Christian. Thank you again for not letting me face plant it."

"No problem Ms. Steel it was truly my pleasure. So what are your plans now that you graduated?

"Well Kate and I are moving to Seattle this weekend and I have a couple of interviews lined up once we get there?

Why is this man making conversation with me? Why does he care so much what my plans are? He must feel sorry that I can't even walk with out falling. Where the hell is Kate at so we can leave already?

"Good Luck on your interviews, I hope you girls make it safely to Seattle."

"Thank you very much Christian for your assistance and catching me once again."

Kate comes up with out things and we head for the door.

"Steel, was that Christian Grey standing with you?"

I explain to her how I fell again and he caught me before face planting it again. It has been one crazy day. Falling not once but twice and the most eligible bachelor was there both times. I cannot wait to start my new journey in the great big world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for reading my story, I know that I have not wrote that much about Christian yet, But I promise its coming. I like to get the full picture of everything happening between the graduation and moving. -Xtina**

Waking up with a hangover is a killer. Why did I allow myself to drink that much, never in my life have I ever drank that much. I get up from my bed in search of Advil and orange juice and see Kate holding her head.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"I feel like my head is going to explode. Remind me next time not to drink that much. I guess all the fun we had last night with drinking and dancing finally caught up to me."

"I know exactly how you feel. So what's the plan on this moving thing? I don't feel up to packing today. I need a day of rest after last night."

"I thought I would pay movers to move us the only thing that we will need to pack is our own rooms and the movers will do the rest."

"Don't you think that's a little to much to pay people to move us, when we are able to pack the stuff ourselves."

"After all the work that we put into graduating, I thought this could be our little graduation present to ourselves. The movers will be here later today to pack and than tomorrow we will be on our way to Seattle."

"Fine Kate, but after this stop spending money on me."

"Deal, so when we feel up to it we will have to get started on packing our rooms."

"Ill start on breakfast and see how we feel after we have food is us."

I start cooking eggs, bacon and toast and Kate is pouring our juice. What a big next couple of days we have. Packing, moving and unpacking. While we are eating the movers show up and start packing the living room and kitchen. I never realized how much stuff Kate and I have after living here for 4 years. Its going to be hard saying goodbye to my comfort zone for the last couple years.

So everything is loaded into the moving truck and Kate and I are walking around the apartment double checking that we do not forget anything. Everything is gone and we head out. I walk to Wanda my beetle and Kate heads the office to hand in our keys. Bye to the old life and Hello to the new. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so excited for the new move the closer I get to Seattle the more excited and nervous I'm getting. Will I like it their? Will I find a job quickly? I'm running through all the plans I have in place for the next week when my tire blows out. Ugh just what I needed, I pull to the side of the road and start calling Kate.

"Hey Kate, my tired just blew do you think you can help me fix it?

"Steel, I know nothing about car's, How am I suppose to help?

" Well at least stay on the side of the road with me until I can change my tire, I don't want to be stranded out here by myself."

"Fine Steel I will be their in moment."

I cannot believe that just happened just my luck, I hope this is not a sign or something telling me the move is not a good choice. I get out of my car and open the trunk, I get the jack and spear tire. As I am kneeling down looking for the best position to put the jack, I hear someone walking up behind me. I'm assuming its Kate.

"Hey Kate, can you hand me that" as I point to the lug wrench. I'm still waiting for the lug wrench so I look over my should and see Christian Grey. My mouth falls open and eyes go wide. Why is he here? What does he want? Is he seriously stocking me? Everywhere I go it seems this man is always their. What the Hell.

"Hello Mr. Grey, What are you going on the side of the road."

"Hello Ms. Steel, my bodyguard Taylor seen a stranded woman and wanted to stop and help before something bad happened."

" Well tell Taylor thank you but I know how to change a tire, my father is ex-marine and he showed me how to fix car's and protect myself.

"He may have taught you how to fix a car but, that's not a car its a death trap. I'm honestly surprised that you made it this far without it completely braking down."

"My car is well kept, it has never let me down, If you will excuse me I have a tire to change." I ignore him and get to work on changing my tire. I hear him mumbling something to someone as I am cranking the jack to lift my car. Than all of a sudden I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

"Ms. Steel please let me change your tire?" I look at the man talking to me, this must be Christian's bodyguard Taylor.

"Taylor is it? I can change a tire without assistance from a man. If you guys would let me be this could of already been changed by now."

"Ma'am I do not feel comfortable letting you change that tire, please let me and I will get it done as quickly as possible."

I do not even have time to answer him, when Kate come running up to me.

"OMG Steel are you okay?

"I'm fine Kate, I'm just trying to change my tire, but it seems like everybody and their mother wants to talk to me or fix it themselves."

"Did you also call Christian to help?"

"How can I call him for help? I don't have his number. He said his bodyguard seen someone in need of helped and stopped."

"Oh I see, it looks like your car is ready to go."

I turn to see what she was talking about and see Taylor lowering my car

"Ma'am your car is ready but please take it easy, its a spear and it cannot go more than 30mph without having problems."

Christian starts speaking and I don't quite understand what he is telling Taylor. It seems like he is telling Taylor to drive my car.

"Wait wait wait, what are you saying? You don't think I can drive my car on a spear?

"I just think it will be safer if you let someone who drove tanks for a living to drive your car the rest of the way to Seattle and you can drive with me or Kate."

"I can drive my car just fine Christian, Thank you Taylor for your help but, honestly I can take it from here."

"Ma'am I have to agree with Mr. Grey, I think its best I drive your car back or at least to the nearest tire shop."

"FINE Taylor you can drive my car to Seattle and I'll ride with Kate, Thank you so much for your assistance, but I don't want to be a bother for you guys, You most likely have more important matters to take care of."

"Ma'am right now my job is to make sure you make it home safely."

"Here" as I hand him my keys and thank him again for doing this as I walk to Kate's car.

Seriously what a day I've had, I said goodbye to my home and my car gets a flat tire. Hopefully there is an upside to all these challenges today.

"Come on Kate, lets go home"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all my readers, I'm taking your comments to mind when writing my story, Also please take note that I updated chapter 1 and 2. I'm going back to the smaller chapters and adding more detail to them. Let me know what you think? Thanks again -Xtina

What a trip this has been? I cannot believe I got stranded for a while and Mr. Night and shining armor saved me yet again. I can't believe every time some bad happens in the last couple days Christian is their to save me. I seriously hope that this does not become a habit of him saving me all the time. Yes, he is good eye candy to look at, but there is something about him at seems a little off, I can't quite put my finger on it. I start getting into my own thoughts, when I subconsciously hear Kate talking.

"Steel did you hear what I just said?

"Um no Kate, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"We are here, at our new house."

I look out my window and realize we are stopped at this beautiful building, I cannot believe this is going to be our new home. I get out of the car and start heading up to the condo when I realize that Taylor was following us in my car.

"Thank you very much Taylor for helping me."

"No a problem at all Ms. Steel."

"Can I give you some money or something to say thank you for your help."

"No, Ms. Steel its not necessary."

"Can I at least make you guys dinner? Maybe not today but tomorrow or the next, after we get done unpacking."

Taylor did not answer my question Christian did

"Ms. Steel, I would love to take you and Ms. Kavanagh out to dinner tonight as a home coming gift."

"Sorry Christian not tonight we have to start unpacking, also Kate need to get her stuff together since she is leaving tomorrow night on her family vacation, Again I would be more than happy to make you and Taylor dinner tomorrow as a thank you for all your help."

"That sounds great, we will see you than."

"Thank you Christian for bringing my car here, I will see you and Taylor tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Ms. Steel."

I start heading up the stairs to our new place, my eyes go wide on how big this place is. Its double the size of the apartment we had.

"Kate this place is beautiful."

"I know right, I'm going to call my parent's right away to thank them."

"Tell them I said thank you as well."

The movers started moving all our boxes and furniture in the condo, they just set the boxes down in the designated rooms, So now that everything is out of the moving truck Kate and I just need to find homes for all our stuff.

"Kate, I'll unpack the kitchen and you can unpack the living room."

"Perfect Steel, I was also going to suggest that myself. You wanna have a race to see who can clean out the boxes the fastest."

"On your mark get set go!"

I know Kate is going to win, but its okay because we have a gorgeous kitchen, it has an Island and everything. It top notch Kate's parents really went over board with this condo. Finally as I put the last box of spices up in the cupboard the door bell rings.

"Hello"

"I have a delivery for Ms. Anastasia Steel and Ms. Kate Kavanagh"

I quickly sign the package and say thank you to the delivery man. I open the box and see a bottle of wine chilled on ice. I read the card out loud.

"Congratulations Ms. Steel & Ms. Kavanagh on your move to Seattle, Best wishes. - C. Grey"

"Only Christian Grey will send a chilled bottle of wine."

"I know right."

"It seems like you have a golden vagina Steel, every time I turn around he is standing next to you."

"Kate that's not even funny, we ran into each other by accident two times."

"Sure Steel "by accident" he is Christian Grey he does not run into the same people over and over again by accident. I think he has a thing for you."

"Yes, Kate it was by accident we ran into each other, He is just a super nice guy and also he is to dam hot to want anything to do with plain ol' me."

"Again, when are you going to see you are a catch and Christian sees that."

"Anyway are we going to open this bottle and finish unpacking or not."

"Ill get the glasses you get the bottle opener."

We sat down with out glasses of wine that tasted like gold and enjoyed that we were almost settled into our new condo. Al l we have to do is finish unpacking our bedrooms and bathrooms then we will be completely moved in. I cannot believe how much our lives feel have changed in so little time. I need to make a list for what I need to do tomorrow, for the interview and dinner with Christian and Taylor. My new life is going to be exciting, look at what already has happened to me. I get to live in this beautiful city with my best friend in our beautiful home cannot get better than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and the following of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Xtina**

When I wake up I feel a little disorientated, I cannot believe we did it, we moved to Seattle. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock, it says its 10:30 I cannot believe I slept most of the morning. I need to get up and start getting ready for my interviews. I have one interview at 12 and the other at 2. I'm really hoping I get a job at one of these publishing houses, It's always been my dream to get into publishing. I get up and head to the bathroom and run into Kate.

"Morning Kate"

"Morning, What time are your interviews today?"

"It at noon, so I'm going to take a quick shower, than eat and get dressed. Do you think it would be fine if I borrow your car today, I still need to take mine to the tire shop?

"Umm I don't know Steel, I have to run some last minute errands before I leave tonight. If you would like I can drop you off and pick you up."

"What time are you leaving? That would be great if you can take me and pick me up"

"Our flight leaves at 5, so Ill leave here around 3:30 - 4:00. I told my parents I will meet them there, Do you think you will be able to drop me off at the airport?"

"Yes Kate, I would love to take you to the airport, We will talk more about our plans later, I need to jump in the shower really quick."

I go in the bathroom and turn on the water, I start getting undressed, I'm thinking about what all needs to be done today as I'm washing my hair and body. I get to see Christian today, will he actually show up or blow dinner off? What will I make for dinner? I really hope that he is not a picky person because I would hate to make a dish that he would not could not eat, I should of asked him what he prefers to eat. I guess its too late now, I'll make dinner and if he cannot or will not eat it then I will call for take out as a back up plan. I get out of the shower I wrap myself in a towel and start brushing my hair as I walk to my bedroom, I hear Kate talking to someone, than I freeze. What is he doing here? I thought I would see him tonight for dinner? I run to my room and dress quickly so I can see what Christian wants.

"Hello Christian, What are you doing here? I thought you were coming over tonight with Taylor?

I see Kate's mouth drop open from the corner of my eye, I guess I forgot to tell her I invited Christian and Taylor over for dinner.

"Good Morning Ms. Steel, I stopped by this morning to give you my car services, since your car is in no condition to drive. You told me the other day you had interviews lined up and I did not want you driving that death trap or have Ms. Kavanagh without transportation, when I can provide a driver to take you anywhere you have to go."

"That's very thoughtful of you Christian, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I have already planned out everything that I have to do today with Kate. So I do not need or want your services. You already have done so much for me in the last couple days, I cannot accept anymore help."

"Well I will leave my driver outside if you change your mind, I'm also looking forward to dinner tonight."

"Talking about dinner, is there things you don't like or prefer to eat? I should of asked yesterday when I invited you guys over."

"Anything you make will be fine, also if you don't feel up to cooking, I can take you out for dinner."

"Christian you will not take me out for dinner, tonight is my thank you to you and Taylor for assisting me here and helping with my car. I already know what I'm making so what time do you think you and Taylor will be done working? That way I know what time to have everything ready. Also please don't leave that poor man parked outside all day, I told you I have everything covered."

"I shall be done at the office at 7:30 tonight, so I will be over around 8:00 - 8:30. Do you need me to bring anything? The driver will stay just incase, I will see you tonight."

"Just bring you appetite, see you later."

I watched Christian turn on his heel and walk out the front door, What the hell just happened? Why is he insisting that I use his driver to get around today? Can you say control freak?

"Steel your having dinner with Mr. Money Bags?"

"Yes Kate, I wanted to cook them dinner to say thanks for helping me with my car, Sorry I forgot to tell you I invited them over tonight."

"It's fine, I was just shocked that he stopped by this morning, I honestly think that he like you. Everywhere you seem to be he is there keeping a close eye on you."

"No he is not everywhere I am, I also think its a little weird that we keep running into each other, well I have no time to think about Christian, I need to start getting ready for my interviews."

I ignore Kate and start making breakfast, eggs, toast and fruit with orange juice on the side. After I'm done eating I start getting dressed for the interview. I'm wearing black dress pants, blue blouse and black flats. Now I just need to nail my interviews and it will be great.

"Kate are you ready to leave."

"Let me grab my keys, and put my shoes on."

This is it new opportunities are waiting starting today, fingers crossed that everything to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading my story. - Xtina**

Did I mention I hate interviews? The whole process is horrific, I was so nervous, I felt at times I was mumbling the answers to the questions with a shaky voice. I hope at least I did enough to get a call back. I explained my love of literature, how one book can change your prospective, and open up creativity. This day is still not over, now I need to shop for dinner. Kate and I are walking around the market while I get me ingredient's for dinner and check the clock to see how much time we have left. I need to get Kate to the airport within the hour, I'm going to miss my best friend what am I going to do without her?

"Kate let's go, we need to take this stuff home and pick up your bags?" I say sadly

"Steel everything will be fine don't be sad, I will see you in three weeks."

"I know, but what am I going to do without you, Its going to feel like forever."

"Why don't you go to Georgia and visit Carla."

"That might be a good idea I have not seen my mom in forever." I say a little more energetic

"Let's go."

When I dropped off Kate it was a tearful event she has been my rock for the last 4 years and I'm truly going to miss seeing her face everyday. When I get back to the condo I get the laptop and search flights and prices, I find the perfect one and book it. I call my mom, to let her know I will be there later this week. She is super excited that I will be visiting. Its going to be awesome to have girl time with her, its been long over do. I look at the clock, oh crap the guys will be here in an hour. I did not realize I was talking to my mother for so long.

I start preparing dinner, I'm making lemon chicken with white rice and squash and asparagus'. Its super easy to make and can be made in 30 minutes. I start dicing the chicken in little cubes and add my seasoning and lemon. I put it in a bowl and set it in the fridge to let the flavors observe into the chicken. I start to steam the veggies and put the rice to boil. I look at the clock and realize I need to put the chicken on the stove. Everything is smelling mouth watering, I cannot wait to eat. Christian should be here any minute. I start setting the table when the door bell rings.

"Good evening Christian, Good Evening Taylor."

"Good evening Ms. Steel" they say at the same time. Then Christian hands me a bottle of wine

"Thank you, I hope you guys are hungry." I lead them to the set table.

"It smells wonderful" Christian says as I'm serving him and Taylor

"How was your guys day." I say

"It was very productive, How was your interviews."

"I think they went pretty well, but we shall see if they thought so too in a couple days."

"Ms. Steel this is very delicious." Taylor chimes in

"Thanks Taylor"

We are making small talk while we are finishing our dinner, I so glad it turned out great. I get up and start clearing the dishes.

"Would you guys like desert? I have ice cream."

"No Thank you Ms. Steel" Taylor says as he excuses himself out the condo

"Not at this moment, I need to let my food settle before eating anything else." Christian says

I'm washing the dishes as Christian stand to attempts to help by drying the dishes

"Have you ever done dishes before" I ask him

"Nope but there is a first time for everything"

"Really" I spray him with a little water, the look on his face was priceless

"Did you just seriously just spray me with water?"

"It's part of the job, getting wet."

He wraps me in his arms so quickly, I don't have time to react

"So you like getting wet?" He crushes him lips to mine

I push him back a little and spray him again, we have a little water fight. Who knew that Mr. uptight can have fun. He is always so serious all the time and very demanding. I hand him a towel so he can dry off.

"I'm going to change out of these wet clothes."

I go into my room and start stripping my clothes off when my door opens, My mouth drops open when I see Christian standing in his boxers and he is walking towards me. He crushes him mouth on mine. This spark, passion goes thru me, its like I'm breathing, seeing and feeling for the first time in my life. What is this man doing to me? Why am I always being pulled to him? Why is he being pulled to me? Do I really want this? I barely know this man, yes he is the perfect man.

I deepen the kiss, he pushes me on to my back on my bed. He start finishing taking off my clothes. Than the though runs across my mind, this is not me, I don't have sex with people I don't know, I don't have one night stands. I stop him.

"Christian, I can't."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I can't, I barely know you, I don't do this, It's against everything I stand for."

"What do you mean you don't do this? You don't have sex?

"No, I don't?

"Are you saying your a virgin?"

"Yes, I am" He sits up rapidly

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I'm so sorry Ana, I thought.."

"It's fine Christian." I say as I cover myself

Christian turns on his heel and walks out of my room a few minutes later I hear the front door open and close. How can I lead this wonderful man on then walk away? How stupid can I be? Did I do the right thing?"


End file.
